House Of Hades
by bookworm1890
Summary: Just another House Of Hades story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own heroes of Olympus. All rights go to the one and only Rick Riordan.**

**Please excuse my grammar mistakes as English is not my first language**

**Constructive criticism is most welcome.**

**XX **

Percy's point of view:

Together!

With this word I left hold of the ledge and annabeth and I went tumbling down, into the depths of Tarturas

I didn't know what was waiting for us down there but I certainly could not let annabeth face it alone , I couldn't bear to lose her again, when I just found her after 8 months of separation and I certainly don't care how corny that might sound.

Together holding hands we fell into the endless pit of Tartarus. Darkness swallowed us. I could not see Annabeth's face but the sense of her presence beside me was enough to give me the courage to face whatever was down there and I had a strong feeling that we could confront it. The only thing bothering me now was our landing, I prayed to the gods to have mercy on us just this once but hey! Even when you're the greatest heroes of Olympus you don't get the help u deserve. I tried to summon water if there was any nearby but no luck. _(No matter how stupid finding water in Tartarus sound I at least had to try) _

Being a good boyfriend and a true gentleman I repositioned myself so that annabeth was on top of me and shielded from the floor of Tartarus when we land on the ground _(though I wonder will we ever land on solid ground because according to what I have heard Tartarus is a dark bottomless pit)_

I didn't had much time to think about it because the moment I repositioned myself my head hit something solid and all the air out of me was knocked out.

Just before I fell unconscious, I heard a monstrous voice

"Nothing can save you hear Daughter of Athena."


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys and gals sorry to keep you all waiting but no worries because here is my next chapter.**

**Enjoy! Xx**

Annabeth's point of view:

What happened after Percy let go of the ledge was a blur. We were slowly descending into Tartarus. Above us I could still see the tiny figures of our companions and could not help but envy them. As each second past the light got dimmer and dimmer until we were left in total darkness and the hole above us closed cutting us completely from the world above. Even though I could not see Percy's face, his presence was enough to give the courage to face Tartarus.

I was trying to muster up a plan when I felt Percy shift beside me. I could not comprehend his moves at first but when I did it was too late and not to much of my astonishment we landed on solid ground. I've always heard that Tartarus was a dark endless pit but of course these were just rumors as no demigod alive had witnessed it his /her self. Chiron himself once told me that Tartarus was a bottomless pit but as much as I respect that man/centaur I could not help but think otherwise.

Naturally I could not see anything but my senses were as good as ever. I could feel Percy beneath me lying very still as if….. Oh my gods! Unpleasant thoughts began to take over my mind but I quickly shook them away as thinking like this won't do me any good. I had to be strong I thought, for Percy, for us, and for the world as the faith of the world once again lie in our hands.

I hastily pulled myself together shaking from fear of not Tartarus but of losing Percy…. for good this time. I was about to check on Percy, my hands shaking even more if it was possible and preparing myself for the worst when…..

I heard a monstrous voice growl

"Nothing can save you hear daughter of Athena"

Instinctively I looked up and there in front of me was the last creature I wanted to encounter 'Arachne'

Strangely enough I could see that nasty creature due to the light emitting out of her. In that dim light I quickly stole a glance at Percy and what I saw was not pleasant at all. Worry took over me as thousands of causalities raced in my mind. Lying behind me was my seaweed brain, one of the only people in the world that I truly loved drenched in blood. It's entirely my fault I thought miserably as tears of frustration made their way towards my eyes. But I quickly shook them away as a true daughter of Athena never cries.

I stood there in front of Arachne uselessly waiting for her to lunge at me thinking that this was it. All the happy memories came flooding back to me, the first time I met Luke and Thalia and all the adventures and memories I shared with them. Then seaweed brain coming along and I loving him from the moment I laid my eyes on him. A slight chuckle escaped my mouth as I remember the first time I met him and told him that he drooled in his sleep. I remembered all our adventures together and the first time I saw his sea green eyes I knew that I was a goner. I remembered our first kiss and him making an air bubble around me. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face.

The last thing I knew before darkness took over me was Arachne jumping on me and the excruciating pain in the side of my stomach where Arachne bit me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's Point Of View:**

I sat there in the Argo II, head in my hands thinking about the Percy's last words before he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

"The other side Nico, we'll meet you there. Promise me.

This was what he said to me before letting go of the tiny ledge. He made me promise, promise to meet him at the other side. I did not had to be a son of Athena to know what he meant by 'the other side' and what we were supposed to do next. We were supposed to search for the doors of death rather we were sitting here grieving over what was done.

"Guys", I finally spoke up drawing all the attention to myself and breaking the awkward silence building around us, "we need to find the doors of death. That's the only way."

All of them including hazel starred at me like there were boogers hanging down my nose, not saying a word.

When no one said anything I continued

"Guys look; I know all of you are upset about what happened but sitting here grieving won't do Percy and Annabeth any good. We need to find the doors of death and I have a feeling that Percy and annabeth cannot survive Tartarus for no more than a week or two and we have approximately a month to defeat Gaia…"

All of a sudden Leo spoke up cutting me off in mid-sentence.

"But how exactly will we find out where the doors of death are" he asked.

Everybody looked up at me expectantly and I told them my plan.

"I've been doing some research lately" I began confidently. "After lots of reading (I got the books from Annabeth's room off course) I found out about house of hades, a temple dedicated to my dad and step mom Persephone in Epirus, Greece. The temple is also called oracle of death and it was believed to be an entrance to the underworld."

"So what I theorized was that maybe, maybe this is where the doors of death are. I know," I continued feeling more confident now "that this is not as good as Annabeth's plans but we have to start from somewhere so I thought why not this", I concluded.

Slowly everybody began to mutter in agreement and after I got a couple of claps on the back from the guys and hugs from the girls, we sailed towards Greece.

The mood brightened up a bit in the Argo II and I could not help but feel proud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers note:**

**I am really stuck here now. I don't know how to continue in first persons view anymore.**

**I was thinking maybe I should re-write in third persons view again.**

**Can you guys please tell me what to do now.**

**Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally my writer's block is over and here is my next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Time was immeasurable in Tartarus. I was lying here, chained; on cold hard ground for gods know how long. It could've been minutes, hours or even days. The thing was that I could not tell, I could not tell how much time had passed since we first fell in this hell.

Since I woke up I have been dozing in and out of sleep like state with constant worry, my seaweed brain could be anywhere. I did not even know if he was dead or alive. He shouldn't have taken the full impact of the fall but being the seaweed brain he is, he had to. I hate it how he can be so selfless at times. The fall had knocked him out cold and bloody in the middle of Tartarus, with so many monsters around him waiting to take revenge. At the thought of him like this my eyes begin to water, my throat became unnaturally dry, and my stomach knotted in a painful way as the tears slowly made their way down my already tear streaked cheeks. I was shocked to see that there were tears left within me considering how much I had cried in these past 7/8 months.

Sometimes like now I wondered what life would have been if I was a normal girl going to school making regular friends, away from all this sh*t. My rant about being normal did not even complete when the cave resounded with a rather sweet voice

"You are not normal my child. You were destined for this"

Then suddenly the voice changed to a cold harsh one.

"The blood will spill on the ancient obelisk"

One will perish in the dark

The other will run and save the world

And forever loose the love of their life.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes another cliffhanger. I need ten reviews to post more though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Come on guys, review more please. There is no point in updating a story if there aren't any readers. Whether you like it or not, please just tell me. I can improve; just tell me what I am doing wrong. And I have got the next chapter written down; as soon as I get my ten reviews I'll post it.  
thank you AND REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Although I did not get my ten reviews, I will post the next chapter anyways just because of those few sweet people, who wasted two minutes of their life reviewing my story.**

Hazel's POV:

It was 3: am and I still couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned uncomfortably in my bed but still could not find any trace of sleep anywhere.

Finally giving up I slipped on my white slipper that I had tossed angrily beside my bed after a fight with frank earlier today and slowly tiptoed towards the balcony.

It was a cold night and the moon was shining brightly in the clear night sky. Cold breezes blew through my hair making them fly in every direction. In no time at all I was shivering like a scared child. Maybe I should've brought a jacket' I thought bitterly.

My eyes were practically glued to the brightly shining stars above me and I could not help but think about my fight with frank earlier today. Not in a million worlds had I thought that he would accuse nico like this. How could he be so sure that nico was a traitor? I mean how he could say that, without any kind of proof.

I knew that the others would doubt his loyalty. After all he knew about both the camps even before all this had started but I had no idea that frank would. I thought out of all people at least he would support me in this.

My thin clothes were rippled by the harsh breezes and at this point I was freezing to death.

We were sailing through an ocean but I didn't know which. I never had been good at geography anyways.

"Enjoying the cold weather are we "came a hoarse voice from behind me, making me jump at least a good two feet in the air.

I turned around and saw…..

**Yet another cliff hanger! Who do you think who is it Frank, Leo or somebody else?**

**And I know it's not one of my best chapters. 10 reviews and I will post more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leo's Point Of View  
**

Tired, I decided to take a break. I hadn't left the control room of the Argo II since the past two days. Too focused on our 'plan' I had barely eaten. I felt I at least owed this much to them. I know what had happened was faith and it was meant that way but I kept thinking about all the possibilities and how I could've saved them.

Piper had occasionally brought me food, telling me not to take it too hard on myself. Sure I didn't know Percy but the brief time I had spent with Annabeth had brought us quite close, almost like a brother and a sister.

Everybody had been a little shaken up by the recent incident. The aura of cheerfulness around Piper seemed to be fading and even though I hadn't kept up with the activities going on in the Argo II I could sense the thick blanket of dullness settling upon it Occasionally I could hear distant shouts, like an argument was going on but I couldn't make out who was arguing or why. To be honest I wasn't interested in all these things anymore.

Anyways stretching my legs I got up and decided on some fresh air. Intending to keep things quite I slowly opened the door causing it to creak.

Until now I hadn't noticed the unnatural silence around me. It was the gentle creak of the door that made me realize how silent it was.

Barefooted I tiptoed towards the balcony only to be greeted by the cold harsh breeze of the night and much to my surprise a silhouette of a girl standing with her back turned towards me. Her curly hair visible in the moonlight I recognized her immediately

'HAZEL LEVESQUE'

**AUNTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First thing first, I want to apologize for the extremely late publish and that I am really flattered by all the reviews and thank you all for the generous comments.**

**Another thing that I want to say is that I KNOW it is 'here' not hear, it was just a typo. Xx**

**And I want to thank 'nonaro' for her/his review. U really helped me out :''DD**

**And I assure u guyzz the next chapter will be a little more interesting and drama packed.**

**Continue reviewing Xx**


End file.
